gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobho Mott
Tobho Mott is a master armorer and blacksmith in King's Landing. His apprentice Gendry is a bastard son of Robert Baratheon. Tobho is tortured by the City Watch to reveal that Gendry fled the city in the wake of Robert's death. Biography Background Tobho Mott is a master armorer and blacksmith living in the city of King's Landing. Despite being a foreigner from the Free City of Qohor, he is well-regarded for the quality of his work and has received the patronage of many knights and even some lords. Mott is assisted by his apprentice smith, a young man named Gendry. Season 1 Eddard Stark learns that his predecessor Jon Arryn visited Mott prior to his death. Stark goes to question Mott and learns that Arryn displayed a particular interest in Gendry."Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things" Stark later realizes that Gendry is the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon. Robert is killed and Gendry sets off to join the Night's Watch."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Mott is forcibly questioned and tortured by the gold cloaks about the whereabouts of Gendry. He reluctantly tells Janos Slynt that Gendry joined the Night's Watch and that he can be recognized by the bull-shaped helm he sports."The North Remembers" Season 3 When Gendry mentions to the Brotherhood Without Banners that he apprenticed under Tobho, Thoros noted that Tobho charges double what the other smiths do. Gendry retorts this by saying it is because his work is twice the quality."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Later, Gendry says he is done serving men, because Tobho sold him to the Night's Watch - apparently unaware that he was made to leave for the Wall to avoid the upcoming purge of Robert's other bastard children."Kissed by Fire" Gallery Gendry 1x04.png|Gendry working in Tobho Mott's blacksmith forge. Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tobho Mott is a native of the Free City of Qohor who learned to smith there, including the working of the fabled Valyrian steel. He moved to Westeros when younger and has successfully built up his own business thanks to his formidable skills. His armory is a large building at the top of the Street of Steel, impressive in size and outfitting. It is not Littlefinger but a potboy, who belonged to Arryn's household, who tells Eddard Stark that Arryn and Stannis visited Mott. Mott tells Ned that they indeed visited his armory, and asked to see Gendry. When Eddard asks Mott who paid him Gendry's apprentice fee, Mott answers evasively, but eventually admits it was a mysterious lord who did not identify himself that paid him both the apprentice fee and to keep his mouth shut about the youth. In the books, Mott is not interrogated about Gendry's whereabouts. It is not explained how the Gold Cloaks knew that Gendry was with Yoren's caravan. Mott, not a smith from Volantis, is the one who melts Ice to forge two new swords at Tywin Lannister's order. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Tobho Mott pl:Tobho Mott ru:Тобхо Мотт fr:Tobho Mott zh:托布·莫特 Category:Smallfolk Category:Blacksmiths Category:Qohorik Category:Individuals of uncertain fate